Skin tissue contains various antioxidant systems and protective factors for protecting the skin, for example, a heat shock protein (HSP). However, it is known that skin damage occurs due to a decrease in activity caused by intrinsic aging or photoaging, and the formation of skin wrinkles and the decrease in skin elasticity occur due to an increase in the biosynthesis of matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) that degrade skin tissue and due to a decrease in the biosynthesis of collagen, thereby inducing skin aging. Also, as a result of skin aging, DNA is damaged and the structure of the nuclear membrane is broken down, and thus restoring damaged DNA and maintaining the structure of nuclear membrane are important factors in preventing skin aging. Accordingly, it is known that antioxidant substances capable of protecting skin cells, substances capable of inhibiting the biosynthesis of MMPs that degrade the collagen of the skin, substances that prevent damage to skin cells, substances inducing the production of proteins for restoring intracellular DNA damage and proteins for maintaining the structure of the nuclear membrane, etc., relieve skin aging.
Among such substances for relieving skin aging, functional herbal materials have been constantly researched and developed in order to prevent or solve skin aging problems. Oriental skin care is based on a radical treatment method which comprises examining the human body from an overall viewpoint to understand the cause of skin aging and improve systemic conditions and fundamentally solving the cause of skin troubles to prevent the recurrence thereof.
It has been known from old times that pine trees live long without any disease to become Taoist hermits with supernatural powers. Also, pine trees have symbolized the patience and integrity of Koreans. Pine trees (Pinus densiflora Sieb. et Zucc.) are called another name “red pine”. Various portions of red pine have different effects and have been used for diseases.
Pine trees have been called “Song-jeol” in Korean for the stem and branch knobs, “Song-keun” in Korean for young roots or root cortex, “Song-phil-du” in Korean for young branches and branch tops, “Song-yeup” in Korean for leaves, “Song-hwa-bun” in Korean for pollen, “Song-goo” in Korean for round fruits, and “Song-mok-pi” in Korean for barks, and these pine tree portions have been used for medicinal purposes.
The pine root is picked in the spring season and dried for use. In Chinese medicine, the pint tree root is known to bitter in taste, warm in nature and non-toxic. Also, it contains medicinal components, including 75% α-pinene 75%, camphene, dipentene, α-terpinenol, camphor, and p-mentanol.
In Chinese medicine, the pine root has been used to relieve the fatigue of the five viscera and treat contusion blood stasis pain, muscle/bone pain, spitting blood, and decayed tooth pain. However, the pine tree root has not been systemically studied in relation to skin aging.